Big Brother to the Rescue
by Jonas and Degrassi Obsessed
Summary: A Cute Sibling Fic! Who will be with Katie when a Thunderstorm approaches? Mama Knight? The boys? Or her Big brother Kendall? :  Read to find out!  Not the best with summaries... Enjoy!


**Hello everybody! Gosh, I haven't been on here in a while. But...I'm back! For now...**  
><strong>I've been a serious rusher (BTR Fan) since their first episode back in 2009. Those boys are seriously my life and I love them so much. Listening to their music makes me feel better, and I don't know what I'd do without them.<strong>  
><strong>This is my first BTR fanfic...so I'm excited! What a better way to start then the most adorable siblings ever... Kendall and Katie! This is ONLY a sibling fic...so super cutesy...like I'd usually do. There is absolutely NO SLASH between the guys. I HATE SLASH SO MUCH! It just annoys me, so I never read OR write about it.<strong>

**I always wondered what happened to Mr. Knight...? They never mention him on the show, so I just assume that he's not alive anymore. I wonder If we'll ever find out in a later episode. I wonder if there will ever be a "Big Time Dads" episode... Lol :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nick or Big Time Rush...though I wish I did. IF I did, Kendall Schmidt would have a lot of shirtless scenes, and I'd be his girlfriend. 3**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review you have Twitter...FOLLOW ME! :) I'm Allie_Sofo! Also follow my Big Time Rush imagine account: BTRImagine_Fan. :)**

* * *

><p>Big Brother to the Rescue<p>

Katie Knight never knew her father. When Katie was only two, her dad was killed in a horrible car crash. She barely remembered anything about him. All she knows about that night was that there was a huge thunderstorm. Though she didn't know her loving father, a thunder storm still brought back horrible images and memories.

Now whenever there was a storm, she'd always go to her mom, or her big brother Kendall. As much as her mother helped, her big brother always seemed to be more comforting. The two knew each other so well, that just a simple hug could make anything better. Kendall always made her feel better, and always would.

* * *

><p>Today was a bright and sunny day in Los Angeles, California. Due to minimal ideas, and having enough of the guys, Gustavo gave them the day off. At the moment, James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Kendall and Katie were all down by the Palm Woods pool.<p>

Carlos and Kendall were in the pool playing catch with a beach ball; while Logan and Camille were flirting over by the canopies. James was soaking up the sun on one of the pool chairs, and Katie was deciding whether or not she wanted to go into the pool.

"You coming in Baby sis?" Kendall asked, swimming over to the edge of the pool.  
>"Maybe. I'm not sure yet." Katie said, dipping her foot in the water.<p>

She winced a bit at how cold it was and closed her eyes. When her eyes were closed, she felt something grab onto her leg. Before she could even process what was happening, she was already in the water.

Finally surfacing, she wiped some water from her eyes, and slammed her fists down, splashing the water.  
>"Kendall!" she yelled, "Why did you do that?"<br>He was laughing so much next to Carlos, who was also laughing.  
>"Well baby sister, you couldn't decide if you wanted to go in, so I helped." he said, shrugging.<br>She glared at him, and then smirked, "You're gonna get it big brother!" she yelled, beginning to splash him.

The two began to have a huge splash fight, Carlos beginning to join in. The other people around them were getting a bit annoyed with all the splashing, which caused them to splash even more.

The splash fight continued for the next 10 minutes before Kendall began to notice the sky getting darker.  
>"It looks like rain." Kendall said, pointing to the sky. As soon as he said that, rain drops fell from the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone began getting out of the pool, and running into the Palm Woods lobby as the rain began to pour. Camille went back to her room, and Katie and the boys went back to room 2J.<p>

"Well, that's going to ruin my perfect tan." James said, drying off with a towel.  
>Katie rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I'm going to go change."<p>

She left for her room, and the other guys left to their rooms to change also.

10 minutes later, everyone was out and changed into dry clothes.  
>"So, now what?" Carlos asked, adjusting his helmet on his head.<p>

"Well, I'm going to go find Camille. We have a date tonight." Logan said, earning some smirks and eye rolls from the others. Those two were so "on again, off again" that no one even knew they were dating  
>again.<p>

"I'm going to a brand new audition. It's for this handsome Prince who saves the world from evil monkeys." James said, using hand motions to explain his venture, "This face needs to be on TV."  
>Logan rolled his eyes at that one.<p>

"Well, I'm going to go buy 10 boxes of corndogs, and see if I can eat them all." Carlos said, smiling and shaking his head up and down. Katie giggled a bit at the Latino boys appetite.

James, Carlos and Logan all walked out of the apartment, and their separate ways for the night.

"What about you big brother?" Katie asked, turning to Kendall.  
>"I'm gonna go hit the rink for a bit. What are you gonna do? Go out? Bother Bitters?"<br>"Are you kidding? I have the whole apartment to myself. I'm staying here. It'll give me some time to check my stocks." she said, nodding.

Mama Knight was out for the day...she was spending time with Tyler's  
>mom.<p>

Kendall just chuckled and nodded his head.  
>"Okay baby sister. Have fun." he said, kissing the top of her head, grabbing his hockey bag and walking out of the apartment.<p>

Katie smiled and whispered to herself, "Finally!"

* * *

><p>She quickly grabbed her laptop and began checking any updates on her stocks. She was doing good.<p>

When that got boring, Katie searched through the wide selection of movies they had in the apartment. She ended up choosing some chick flick, that normally she wouldn't watch with others around.

The movie ended at around 8, so to waste some more time, Katie decided to watch a little TV. Luckily, her favorite show was on.

In the middle of a commercial, she began to hear something that worried her.

Thunder.

Changing the channel quickly to the weather station, she found out that a huge thunder storm was going to be passing by.

She was scared.

She turned the TV off, and brought her legs upto her chest on the orange couch. She was so scared of what was going on outside. A huge bolt of lightning startled Katie, making her jolt up from the couch.

Quickly grabbing her phone off the counter, she dialed in the number of the one person who could help.

Kendall.

"Hello?" Kendall said on the other end.  
>"K-Kendall." Katie stuttered, "c-can you come home?"<br>"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
>"T-Thunder storm." was all she had to say.<br>"Oh gosh. Okay Katie, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Just hold on okay?"  
>"Okay." she said quietly, taking in a deep breath.<br>"Bye baby sis. I'll be there soon."  
>"Okay...bye."<p>

She hung up the phone, and nearly had a heart attack when another blast of thunder came running through the apartment.

She wished Kendall would come faster.

* * *

><p>Kendall jolted out of the hockey rink, and out to the car as fast as he possibly could. His baby sister needed him.<p>

He was coming to the rescue.

Driving in the pouring rain, Kendall finally made it back to the Palm Woods. He didn't want to wait for the elevator, so he bolted up the stairs and down the hall to the apartment.

Quickly unlocking the door, Kendall walked inside, and saw no Katie in sight.  
>"Katie?" he called out. He got no response, but he did hear a bit of whimpering from what sounded like behind the counter.<p>

He walked around behind the counter and chairs to find his 11 year old sister, in the fetal position, scared.

"Oh Katie" he said, kneeling down in front of her, "Come here. It's gonna be okay."  
>He opened his arms out wide, as his baby sister crawled into his warmth.<p>

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and protectively, as she began to cry into his chest. He began to rub her back soothingly, letting her cry as much as she needed.

Another bolt of lightning, and roar of thunder struck, causing Katie to cling onto Kendall even more then she was before.

Kendall gently picked Katie up in his arms and sat down onto the orange couch. He had her sit on his lap, her arms around his neck. She had her face on his shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Katie, it's okay. It's just a little storm. It'll be over soon." he said, soothingly into her ear.

Every time a bolt of lightning or thunder roared, Katie grabbed onto Kendall's shirt even more.

"I'm scared..." Katie whispered.  
>"I know. I'm here though. You'll be okay." he said, kissing the top of her head gently.<p>

The next half hour was just like this. Every time something happened, Katie would grab onto Kendall's shirt even tighter, not letting go.  
>But soon, the storm began to pass...only little rumbles here and there in the distance.<p>

Katie slowly began to unclench Kendall's shirt, and move her head away from his shoulder.

"Is it over?" Katie asked, looking into her big brothers green eyes. Kendall just nodded, smiling a bit at Katie. He just loved his baby  
>sister.<p>

"Good." she said relieved, "Thank you." she whispered.  
>"For what?" Kendall asked, his arms still wrapped around Katie protectively.<br>"For coming to the rescue." she said, "I was so scared, and you just showed up. Thank you for that."  
>"Anytime baby sister. That's what I'm here for." he said, smiling.<p>

She smiled back as he kissed her forehead, pulling her close again.  
>"I love you big brother." Katie whispered, on the verge of sleep.<br>"I love you too baby sister." Kendall said, looking down. He noticed that Katie had fallen asleep.

Carefully getting up from his seat on the couch, Kendall brought Katie into her room, placed her in her bed and then covered her up. He leaned down and kissed his baby sister on the head lovingly.

Smiling one last time, he walked to the exit and closed the door behind him. Just then, his mom and the rest of the guys came into the apartment.

"Where's Katie? Is she okay?" Mama Knight asked in a panic.  
>"Yeah, she's fine. Don't worry. Big brother came to the rescue." he<br>said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>...and that's the end! Please leave a review! I hope you all enjoyed<strong>  
><strong>it! 3<strong>

**How fricken adorable are these two? It's soo adorable how they call each other "Big Brother" and "Baby Sister"! Oh, too cute for words! They have such an amazing sibling relationship. No rivalries...just love, appreciation and protectiveness. 3 LOVEE! Dontcha feel the rush? ;)**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
